1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages including a shielding part and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor chip or die including integrated circuits may need to be protected from electromagnetic generating elements that could affect the operation of the integrated circuits. Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) is a factor which may cause a serious problem in most electronic devices or electronic systems. EMI disturbance can serve as a factor to degrade the effective operation of the circuit of the electronic device or the electronic system. In mobile devices or wearable devices used in close proximity to the human body, it is important to block the EMI from influencing the human body. Accordingly, in order to prevent the influence of the EMI on the human body or in order to ensure stable and effective operation of the electronic device, various methods to protect the devices from EMI has been tried.